No Matter The Distance Between Us
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra has been away dealing with a situation in the Earth Kingdom, leaving Asami alone in their large house. After tinkering with her car's engine for what's seemed like an eternity, all Asami can feel is loneliness, missing Korra terribly. One phone call changes that. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff, based on a pic by nymre)


Asami Sato wiped her brow with her towel as she finished making the modifications to her car's engine. This was one of her favourite hobbies, something she liked to do to get through stress and worries. Tonight, she was worried about something dear to her heart, or rather, someone dear to her heart.

Her girlfriend Korra was busy on the other side of the Earth Kingdom, settling a land dispute with a city that wanted to break away and be independent of the rest of the nation. While such a dispute would normally be settled, the city declaring independence was being supported by former members of Kuvira's army.

Sure, it was just a few grunts and they were only supporting the more radical independence party, but even so, it was enough that Korra needed to be called in and Asami had to be left alone. Korra had assured her that all would be well, but Asami still worried about her.

As she put the hood of the car down and sighed, Asami wished Korra was there, to say she'd done a good job. Even though she didn't really know much about how engines worked, she'd put a smile on her face.

Asami walked into the front room of her mansion, realising she probably needed a drink. Engine maintenance was thirsty work, at least for her. But, as Asami approached the nearby telephone, it rang. That made Asami jump out of her shoes.

Walking over to the phone, Asami then saw that it was the dead of night. Who would be phoning her at this hour? She hoped it wasn't some creepy stalker who had somehow found her number. That would only make her feel worse.

She picked up the receiver and spoke into it. "Hello?"

Half expecting to find some weird, heavy breathing on the other end the young fire nation woman was instead greeted with a voice she loved hearing, a happy, cheerful tone that reminded her that all was right in the world.

"'Sami, that you?"

The fire nation woman's face lit up. It was Korra's voice. She grinned, replying back to her girlfriend. "Korra?"

"Yup!" the avatar chirped. "Got everything sorted out here and wanted to check in and see how you were."

Asami sighed in relief, sitting down with the phone in her hands. "Korra... spirits, I've been so worried."

"I haven't been gone that long," Korra replied. "I told you that you worry too much."

"Three days is a long time for me, Korra," Asami said, coming off a little stern. Asami then regretted that tone of voice and spoke again softly. "How... how did it go?"

"Went okay? Beat up the ex-empire thugs and their leader. Now this town can be independent and won't cause a war anytime soon."

That brought a chuckle to Asami's face. She just had the mental image of the thugs all on a pile with Korra standing on top of them, flexing her cute bicep like the complete dork she was. Oh, how she missed that indeed. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too, Asami," Korra replied. "So did Naga."

Asami then heard a loud bark on the other end. She was glad that Korra's polar bear dog was safe too. Although, Asami knew that Korra would rather die than let anything happen to big, friendly, lovable Naga. She was her baby after all.

She chuckled. "I missed her as well. I even bought her that meat she likes."

"And what about me?" Korra wondered. "Got anything as a welcome home present for me?"

Asami thought for a moment, but realised there was only one perfect place that would be a good welcome home gift for Korra. "Hmmm... how about dinner at Kwong's? We can head there right after you make your report to Zhu Li."

"Sounds good to me," Korra replied. She yawned and Naga did too, there almost being no difference between the woman and the polar bear dog. "Man, I'm tired."

"Isn't it supposed to be the middle of the day where you are?" Asami wondered.

"Yeah, yeah, it is... but bending is hard work you know."

"You want me to go?" Asami wondered. "I know how much you love your beauty sleep."

"No, no... stay please," Korra replied. "I love hearing your voice."

Asami blushed. Korra had never complimented her voice before. She'd complimented every other bit of her body, but her voice was one of the few things the beautiful avatar hadn't gotten around to. "You... like the sound of my voice?"

"Yeah, it's like a spirit, dancing over me. Soft and tender... the woman I love." Korra said softly. "When I close my eyes and think of your voice, I feel like I'm back in the spirit world again, on that peak where we shared our first kiss. My best memory of you."

Blushing more, Asami hid her very red face. Korra was such a big flirt and Asami was so very, very weak to them. "Korra..."

"You're blushing aren't you." she teased.

"You flirt." Asami buried her blushing face deeper into her sleeve. God, that was the last thing she needed tonight, a blushing fit.

"I know," Korra said with a giggle that made her seem like she was a little kid again. "So... anything happen while I was gone?"

Asami took a few deep breaths, calming herself down and letting the red of her cheeks return to their normal peachy colour. "Nothing much... Republic City is the same old dump as it always is." She chuckled. "This big house... feels a lot lonelier without you in it."

"Next time I go away, you can spend the night with Tenzin and the air benders," Korra insisted, suggesting an alternative solution to her. "That way you won't be lonely."

But Asami only shook her head in response to that. "No... no, that's not what I meant. You're so... special to me. I can't be without you Korra." She sighed. "Sorry if that sounds clingy."

"You aren't clingy," Korra assured her. "You are the kickass CEO of Future Industries, the most beautiful woman in Republic City and the woman who's probably gonna be my wife someday. Don't you ever let anyone tell you different."

Asami felt motivated and happy at that statement. Korra knew just the right things to say, even if she was a complete dork most of the time. She held the receiver close to herself, pretending Korra was there. She wanted to hug her and spin her around, but then remembered how heavy Korra was. She'd probably fall over... and Korra would fall on top her. She blushed again in frustration.

Recovering from her shyness, Asami looked at the phone again, smiling softly. "You're amazing, you know that Korra?"

"No... you're amazing," Korra insisted. "Now what time is it where you are?"

Her lover looked at the clock and then groaned. Her conversation with Korra felt like it had gone on forever now... and Asami wished it had gone on forever. "Very late... I was up tinkering with my car again."

"At least you kept yourself busy, babe," Korra replied. "Now, you get some food and get some sleep. Naga and I are hopping on the first train to Republic City in the morning. I'll be waiting at the station for you."

Asami's heart swelled with confidence. She knew just how to greet Korra when she arrived back home in the city. "I'll be there... I'll wear my new jacket for you."

"You've got a new jacket? Does it make you look snazzy?"

"Very," Asami responded, but then again, she knew everything she wore was considered snazzy to Korra. It was her girlfriend's favourite word to describe her after all. "You be careful okay? I know you'll be fine just..."

"I will," Korra promised. "I love you, Asami Sato."

"Love you too, Avatar Korra," Asami bid her true love farewell, before putting the phone down. Without a worry in her chest, Asami walked into the kitchen, going to get that little snack she had promised herself before Korra had called in the first place.

That night, Asami went to bed with love in her heart and she knew that when Korra would show up on that platform the next day she was going to give her the biggest kiss she'd ever given her.

xXx

**Author's note: **Here's a thing I did on my own just the other night. I based it on one of my fav little Korrasami comics. Kudos to the amazing artist who inspired me, Nymre and for my Discord friend Fudgey for letting me bounce ideas off her.


End file.
